Wish You Were Here
by Arizona Robbins MD
Summary: Six months after the plane crash that claimed the lives of two of their own, Arizona, Callie, Derek, and Meredith attempt to return to normalcy by taking their daughters to Disney World. While it is easy for some to move past the tragic accident, it is harder for others. *Mainly Calzona/Arizona centric* *I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is my first real attempt at writing a fan fiction! This will be kind of short, only three or four chapters probably. It's not really a dirty one, just a fun one!**

 **This story takes place six months after the plane crash. The loss of Mark and Lexie is still fresh. Though this fic is Merder/Calzona based, it is mostly Arizona centric.**

 **I'm having a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy!**

 ***I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters***

* * *

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Callie called from the kitchen of Apartment 502.

Her wife rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair in their bedroom.

"Yes, Calliope, I told you that!"

"Are you sure? This isn't going to be like last time right? Because I am not turning around halfway to the airport because you forgot your neck pillow again."

The blonde's eyes widened as she reached into their closet to add her neck pillow to her carry-on.

"I'm sure!" Arizona replied as she grabbed her suitcase and tote bag and brought it into the living room.

"Sofia!" Arizona called to the couple's three year old daughter. "Come on! It's time to go pick up Zola then we'll be on our way to see Mickey!"

The energized toddler bounded into the common area with her Mickey Mouse stuffed animal in her arms.

"Mickey!" she cried gleefully as Callie helped her put on her rain jacket and Arizona sat down on the couch to help her put on her rain boots.

When their daughter was ready to go, Arizona stood up and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"I'm so happy we could do this for her. After everything we've been through lately, it's…" she trailed off.

"It's been hard, but we've made the most of it. We have each other, we have our beautiful little girl, and we have the opportunity to take her to the happiest place on Earth. We're… we're surviving." Callie said as she squeezed her wife's shoulders and gave her a soft, reassuring look.

The trip to Disney was booked six months ago- about two weeks before the plane crash- by Callie, Arizona, Meredith and Derek to celebrate Zola and Sofia's fourth birthdays which were quickly approaching. Originally, Mark and Lexie were planning on coming on the trip too. After much debate after the crash over whether or not the trip should still happen, without Mark and Lexie, with Arizona's rehab schedule and Derek's surgeries, they decided to still go through with it, for Sofia and Zola's sake.

"Time to go!" Callie exclaimed. "Who's ready to go pick up Uncle Derek, Auntie Mer, and Zola then head on our way to Disney World?!"

"Meeeeeee!" the toddler squealed with excitement.

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her bags and followed her wife and daughter out the door and into the Seattle rain.

…

"Hey, hey, hey!" Derek said as he opened the front door to his house. "How's my favorite goddaughter today?"

Sofia smiled as she ran inside and showed him her Mickey Mouse toy.

Meredith held the door open for Callie and Arizona, inviting them inside for a quick drink before they hit the road.

"Zozo! Sofia's here!" Meredith called into the playroom. A couple seconds later, another excited three year old entered the room clutching a Minnie Mouse stuffed animal. The girls began squealing and playing together as their parents opened a bottle of white wine.

"We're doing the right thing, right?" Callie asked wearily. She missed Mark and Lexie and knew that the entire trip would be a constant reminder of the two missing people they loved so much.

"Of course we are," Arizona replied. "Every child has to go to Disney World."

"I never did," Meredith stated as she took a sip of her wine.  
"And now you're all dark and twisty," Derek pointed out. "You don't want Zola to be dark and twisty, do you?"

The couples laughed and drank while keeping an eye on their daughters, who were growing more and more excited by the minute.

"We better get going. We don't want to take any chances with there being traffic on the highway or backed up lines at security," Arizona warned.

The other adults agreed as they rounded up the kids and headed outside.

"Arizona, you didn't forget your neck pillow again, right? Because I don't want to listen to it for six hours across the country for the third time," Meredith warned giving an Arizona a stern look.

"No, I packed it, I packed it," Arizona replied as she buckled Zola and Sofia into their car seats. "Jeez, everyone thinks I'm so forgetful!"

"Sorry, honey, but you do forget a lot of things," Callie said as she lovingly patted her wife on the back. "You're on fire in the O.R., but after you scrub out… well…"

The adults laughed as they finished loading their luggage into Callie's car.

"You know, Torres, I never pictured you driving a minivan," Derek laughed as he climbed in the passenger seat. "Honestly, I always pictured Robbins as the soccer mom."

"I would never! The humiliation!" Arizona scoffed from the backseat.

"That was our one deal when we were discussing kids: that if a minivan was involved, I would be the one to drive it. Besides, I love my van!" Callie replied with a smile.

…

"You're going to have to take off those shoes, missy." Arizona warned Sofia as they were getting ready to pass through security.

"Why?" the curious toddler asked.

"Because they need to make sure nobody brings anything that they're not supposed to on the plane."

"Like… puppies?"

Arizona laughed at the innocence of her little girl.

"Yes, Sof. Like puppies."

Arizona helped her daughter put her bag on the conveyor belt to be screened and watched as Callie and Sofia walked through security.

"You can come through now, ma'am," the security guard motioned.

Just as Arizona walked through the metal detector, the alarms started blaring.

Everyone in the security checkpoint turned to stare at Arizona as she turned bright red.

Callie's hand covered her mouth as security guards started to pat her wife down.

"I, um," Arizona's voice cracked. "I have a prosthetic leg." Arizona's eyes glossed over with tears as she faced her new reality.

"Can you raise your pant leg for me please, ma'am?" the officer asked her as he stepped back.

Arizona swallowed as she reluctantly bent down and tugged at the bottom of her pants, exposing the titanium limb that now served as her left leg.

The officer tapped her prosthetic and backed away.

Arizona let out a relieved breath as she walked over to join her friends and family. She stared at the ground as she sat down to put on her shoes.

Callie put her luggage on the floor and went to sit next to her wife on the bench.

"Sweetie… are you okay?" she lovingly asked.

Arizona looked up at Callie. Callie looked at Arizona's flushed face, watery ocean blue eyes and trembling bottom lip.

Callie hugged her close.

"I know that this is hard. That every day is hard. There will always be challenges for you and you will have to overcome them everyday, and this is just another reminder. You are so brave and so beautiful. Our daughter is lucky to grow up with a mommy as strong as you," Callie reassured her wife.

Arizona nodded, smiled, and grabbed her luggage.

Though she was embarrassed, she knew that this was the first of many times she would be stopped by airport security for the rest of her life. It was just another thing she had to do differently. But she was ready to adapt. She put on a smile for the girls and acted like her usual happy and cheerful self that was just starting to come back around.

…

"Flight 720 with non-stop service to Orlando is preparing to board." the flight attendant called over the loudspeaker in the terminal.

Arizona stood up and grabbed her carry-on. She paused at the sight of the gate and froze. She began closing her eyes and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her post-plane crash nerves.

"Hey, you good?" Derek asked as he put his arm around her.

"I'm… I'm trying to be," Arizona replied, shakily. "I haven't been on a plane since the… well, you know. I just don't think it'll ever be as easy as it was before, you know? Getting on the plane. I can never get the visions out of my head. Those were the worst four days of my life, Derek. I never want to go through that again."

Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Robbins, I know how it is. My first time after the incident, I was a nervous wreck. I almost cut off Richard's circulation because I was grabbing him so tight!"

The friends laughed.

"It gets easier. What happened to us was awful, and terrifying, but it's not going to happen again. Don't think about the plane. Think about how much Mark and Lex would've loved to come with us. Think about how happy Sof and Zo will be when they get to see Cinderella's castle and hug Mickey and Minnie. It helps," Derek assured her.

Arizona nodded and tried to stray her thoughts elsewhere.

Callie came up behind her and put her arm around her. Arizona rested her head on Callie's chest as they waited for the plane to board.

"I'll be with you the whole time. I promise you. I won't let go of your hand for the entire flight if you don't want me to. I want you to be comfortable. Whatever you need, 'Zona, whatever you need," Callie hugged her wife closer and kissed her forehead.

"We will now start boarding with our active military personnel and those flying who will need extra assistance," the flight attendant called.

"That's us," Callie stated. "C'mon Sof! Time to get on the airplane!"

"We'll see you on the plane," Meredith told them as she picked up Zola.

Callie, Arizona and Sofia made their way over to the gate.

As they made their way down the hallway to where the airplane sat waiting, Arizona's breathing became sharper and more labored.

Arizona stopped and watched as her wife and daughter continued towards the plane.

"Callie…" Arizona started.

She wanted to move. She wanted to follow them, but her legs just wouldn't budge.

Callie turned around and saw how panicked Arizona looked. She walked over to her wife and pulled her close.

"You alright?" she asked.

Arizona shut her eyes and pressed her head into Callie's shoulder. Callie felt Arizona shake her head and a single tear fell to her arm.

Callie's heart shattered into a million pieces for her wife. She tried to put herself into Arizona's shoes, just for a second. She shuddered trying to imagine the pain and famine Arizona experienced while in the cold Idaho forest while also suffering the loss of Lexie and trying to keep Mark alive. Callie couldn't even fathom everything her dear wife had been through and was in awe of all of her little accomplishments each day since. Today would be Arizona's first flight since the unspeakable event, and she understood why she was so scared.

"Just close your eyes. I'll help you on until we sit down, okay? Do you want to sit between me and Sofia?" Callie asked her wife as they stepped on to the plane.

"No. Please, no. Could I have the aisle seat please? I don't want to be able to see out the window," Arizona whispered softly, panic arising in her voice.

Callie led her girls- Sofia in one hand and Arizona, eyes still closed, clutching her other arm- on to the plane and into row 5 seats A, B, and C.

Callie let Sofia slide in first, then sat down herself, then guided Arizona into her seat. She felt Arizona's muscles tense and her breathing sharpen at the sudden loss of contact, but she buried her face into her wife's neck a moment later.

Callie held Arizona's shoulders as her wife silently sobbed into her neck. She could tell how overwhelming this was for Arizona and she hoped that she would be able to make it through the duration of the flight.

"Mommy! Look at all of the airplanes!" Sofia marveled as she pressed her face against the window.

"Mhm," Arizona mumbled against her wife's sweater.

Sofia's eyes widened as she saw her mother's current position.

"Are you… scared, Mommy?" she asked. This was a strange sight for Sofia, as she never saw her mommy cry. She only knew her mommy as the strong woman she was, and she had never seen this side of her.

"Mommy's the bravest one on this plane, Sofia. She isn't scared. Her super magic bravery powers just haven't come into full force yet, that's all," Callie told their daughter.

A moment later, Zola, Derek and Meredith slid into the seats across the aisle from Callie, Arizona and Sofia. Zola was in awe of the airplanes as well, just as Sofia had been only minutes earlier.

Meredith's heart broke when she saw Arizona crying into Callie's shoulder. She reached over from her seat across the aisle from Arizona and rubbed her arm. This comforted Arizona and she felt herself loosen up, but only for a little bit.

The flight attendants began to demonstrate the safety and emergency protocols and Arizona tensed up again. Callie hugged her wife closer and Meredith squeezed Arizona's hand. Her sobs started up again and Callie's heart sank. She desperately wanted to help her wife, but she didn't know how. She desperately wished for this plane, which hadn't even taken off the ground yet, to land in sunny Florida so that this could all be over. She desperately wished Mark and Lexie could be here. Callie pictured how much fun they would have had celebrating the little princesses. She smiled thinking about how Mark would have carried Sofia around Disney on his shoulders. He would've bought her anything she asked for and he would've spoiled her rotten. She had him wrapped around her little finger…

Callie was snapped out of her daydream when the pilot came over the system and Arizona breathed heavier. Moments later, the plane lurched and started inching forward.

"Calliope… please… talk to me," Arizona whined between sobs.

"Arizona, remember when we went on our first date? We went to that adorable little coffee shop across from the hospital. It was, like, eight in the morning and we both had just come off of 36 hour shifts. You had just finished removing six tumors from the abdomen of a three year old little girl with Neuroblastoma and I had rebuilt the bones of a car accident victim. You asked if I wanted anything to eat with my coffee, and I told you I wasn't hungry, when actually, I was starving. I was just too nervous to eat around you!"

Callie felt Arizona's cries pause and heard a laugh come from her wife. Callie smiled as she continued telling stories until Arizona's sniffles were scarce and her wife fell asleep.

…

Pretty soon, nearly everyone on the plane was asleep except for Callie. Sure, she was tired, but she just couldn't sleep. What if Sofia woke up and needed to use the bathroom? What if Arizona woke up to find herself on an airplane, her worst nightmare?

Callie couldn't bear to have either of those situations happen, so she sat awake between her wife and her daughter, staring straight ahead, praying for the flight to end soon.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it so far! Feel free to favorite, follow and write reviews! I love hearing what you think of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean so much to me! I am so happy that you all like this story!**

 **Arizona's leg gets the best of her in this chapter, and the pain of missing Mark and Lexie is almost too much to bear for everyone involved.**

 ***I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters***

* * *

Callie waited until after the wheels of the plane touched the ground to wake Arizona.

She kissed her wife's forehead and whispered:

"Hey there, pretty lady. Guess where we are?"

A groggy and confused Arizona opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around at her surroundings. She gasped when she realized that she was on an airplane, but her panic level soon descended when she realized that they weren't actually _flying_.

"Are we in Florida? Already? Well that was fast," Arizona stated.

"Yeah, because you slept the whole flight. I couldn't sleep at all," Callie told her.

"Me either," Derek chimed in from his middle seat across the aisle.

"Hmm… did you try counting sheep?" Arizona asked playfully, making a pun out of his last name.

"You're a funny one, Robbins," Derek said with a smile.

As everyone began to file out of the plane, Arizona realized what she'd done.

"I did it, Callie! I really did it! We didn't even fall out of the sky!" she excitedly told her wife.

"I know. I am so proud of you. One step closer to normalcy. We'll be back there soon. You are so brave," Callie said with a hug.

Both Sofia and Zola slept on and off the whole flight. By the time they got to their villa in the hotel, both girls were overtired and jet lagged.

"I guess this time zone switch will work in our favor," Meredith stated as a sleeping Zola rested on her hip.

Though it was only six o'clock Seattle time, all six of them were tired and in desperate need of a good night's sleep.

After dropping off all of their luggage and putting the toddlers to sleep, Callie and Arizona settled in one bedroom and Derek and Meredith in the other.

Callie held Arizona's hand as they drifted off to sleep, just as she's done every night since the plane crash. Just as she was falling asleep, Arizona's voice broke the silence.

"I did it. I rode on an airplane," she stated in disbelief, not to Callie but to the darkness.

Callie smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Derek and Meredith were woken up by Zola and Sofia bouncing on their bed.

"Time to see Minnie! Time to see Mickey!" the exuberant little girls yelled as they bounced.

To the girls' pleasure, the couple stumbled out of bed and into the shared kitchen area where Callie was making pancakes for everyone.

Arizona sat at the kitchen table in her pajamas drinking her coffee and reading through patient charts on her iPad. She hadn't put on her prosthetic yet, exposing the remainder of her left leg.

"Well, finally!" Arizona remarked as the Shepherds entered the room. "It's nine o'clock! The girls have been up for hours."

"I walked to the grocery store this morning to get food for us. I figured that Mickey Mouse pancakes would be an appropriate way to start the day!" Callie shared.

"It smells good," Meredith stated as she sat down next to Arizona. "Hey, Robbins, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing…" Arizona said as she closed the case of her tablet.

"No… You were checking patient charts! We said that this was a work-free vacation, remember? No checking in on patients. Alex will take good care of them," Meredith reminded her as she reached for the iPad.

"I know, I know," Arizona said as she moved the iPad away from Meredith's reach. "But there is one little boy with spina bifida I wanted to check up on…"

"Arizona," Callie said sternly as she gave her wife a warning look from across the kitchen.

"Fine, fine," Arizona gave in as she pushed the tablet away and took a sip of her coffee.

Derek reached over Callie's arm and stole a couple of M&Ms from the bag she was using for the pancakes and came and sat down across from his wife.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" he asked as he opened up a map of Magic Kingdom.

"I was thinking we could maybe take the Monorail into the park and take the girls to see Mickey and Minnie first thing," Callie suggested. "Then after that we can take cute pictures of the girls in front of Cinderella's castle and everything… Ooh! Maybe we could get one of the photos of them holding Tinkerbell too!"

"I'm down for anything, as long as I get my Dole Whip," Derek stated.

The couples laughed and talked about their plans for the day while Callie finished up the pancakes. Soon, the pancakes were ready and the families sat down to breakfast. Both sets of parents couldn't help but smile at their daughter's excitement about the days ahead.

After breakfast, Callie and Meredith took Zola and Sofia to get changed for the day. Derek and Arizona stayed at the table comparing their stories from Disney when they were growing up. Before they knew it, their wives came out of the bedroom the little girls were sharing.

"Introducing… Zola Grey Shepherd and Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres!" Meredith called.

Zola and Sofia came bounding out of the bedroom in their matching outfits: black and white polka dot skirts, t-shirts with their names on them and bright red hairbows. The smiles on their faces said how they felt about their outfits.

"Oh, wow!" Arizona said as she clapped for the little runway models.

"I can't even tell you apart! You look like twins!" Derek laughed.

The girls played together as their parents got ready for the day.

Arizona took a pile of clothes out of her suitcase and spread them out on the king size bed she and Callie shared.

She chose a white v-neck shirt and reached for a pair of jean shorts to pair it with, but hesitated. She was so used to wearing scrub pants that covered her prosthetic. She hadn't worn shorts in public yet, and she didn't feel ready. Instead, she chose a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of Converse shoes.

When Callie saw her outfit, she was skeptical.

"Are you sure you want to wear pants?" Callie asked her. "It's much warmer here than it is in Seattle. I don't want you to be too hot."

"Yes, Calliope. I'm sure," Arizona confirmed as she senselessly played with the fabric of her jeans over her left thigh.

Callie picked up on the hint that Arizona was trying to convey her.

"Oh. Okay. Sure," Callie nodded as she gave her wife a reassuring smile.

Arizona felt better about her decision, and when Derek and Meredith were ready, the six of them left for their exciting day at the parks.

…

"Okay, now go! Quick, quick! Before the doors close!" Callie said as she led the little girls by their hands onto the Monorail.

Meredith, Arizona and Derek followed closely behind them. Callie noticed there was an empty seat on one of the benches.

"Arizona, you should sit," Callie advised her.

Arizona shook her head.

"No, Callie, really, I'm fine."

"Arizona… You only just started walking on your own full time… Please sit," Callie begged, giving Arizona a concerned look.

Arizona rolled her eyes and obliged.

"Here, Sofia, come sit on my lap," Arizona said pulling her daughter on to her right knee.

Just then, the Monorail lurched forward, knocking the standing adults off balance. As the train began to pick up speed, Arizona was secretly grateful that Callie had made her sit, though she would never admit it. She knew that a start like that could've caused her to lose her own balance.

She thought about how lucky she is to have had Callie by her side through all of this until her thoughts were interrupted by the train's conductor over the loudspeaker:

"Now stopping at the Magic Kingdom. Please stay clear of entrance and exit ways."

"That's us!" Meredith said taking Sofia and Zola by the hands and carefully guiding them off the train.

Derek stuck his hand out to help Arizona up. She smiled up at him and accepted as he helped her to her feet and led her out onto the platform.

"Okay! Where to first?" Meredith asked.

"Hmm. I think if we take them to go meet Minnie and Mickey first, we'll have better attention spans and moods from the girls later on for pictures and such… so maybe we should track down these characters?" Callie thought out loud.

"Sounds good to me," Arizona said with a shrug.

Derek and Meredith led the way towards the entrance. Sofia and Zola held hands as they walked and Callie had her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

The familiar Florida sunlight felt good against Callie's skin, but it immediately started to make her wife itch.

"Callie, can you spray me down with more sunscreen? I don't think I applied enough this morning," Arizona said as she pulled the can out of her bag.

"Arizona! You've been in the sun for what? Two minutes? Come on! Live a little! Get tan!" Callie pleaded.

"Calliope. You're used to the Florida rays. You grew up here. I, on the other hand, went to med school and did my residency in the North East, and now I've been living in the Pacific Northwest for the last decade. My skin isn't used to this! And don't even get me started on the risk of skin cancers. Melanoma, squamous cell skin carcinoma-"

"Okay! Okay!" Callie gave in. "You need to live a little though. Step out of your comfort zone."

"I've been outside of my comfort zone for the past six months," Arizona replied, under her breath with hopes that Callie wouldn't hear her snarky remark.

Callie reapplied the sunscreen to Arizona's skin and they went on their way.

Soon, they were standing at the entrance to the Magic Kingdom.

"It's Mickey! It's Mickey!" Sofia exclaimed as she jumped up and down pointing to just inside the gate where the famous mouse was posing for pictures and signing autographs.

"Minnie too!" Zola squealed.

As soon as they had entered the park by scanning their MagicBands, the toddlers skipped over to their favorite characters and gave them big hugs. Derek, Meredith, Arizona and Callie snapped as many pictures as they could of the little girls grinning from ear to ear.

Even after the encounter was over, that's all that they could talk about.

The day was spent riding as many kiddie rides and meeting as many characters the little girls could. Soon, Zola and Sofia's autograph books were filling up with the signatures of characters from their favorite television shows and movies.

Seeing the toddlers' happiness proved to the couples that the trip was worth making. A time off from their jobs, their patients, and whatever was going on in their personal lives.

The Mark Everett Sloan and Alexandra Caroline Grey sized hole in their hearts was aching, though. Their presence was missed beyond measure. Everything seemed to remind them of the couple.

"Mark would've had to have this!" Derek called out to Callie, holding up a Disney World shot glass in the gift shop.

There also seemed to be signs from them everywhere, showing the adults that they were beside them in spirit.

"Derek! Come look at this," Meredith pointed to the name necklaces for sale. While the necklaces were supposed to be arranged in alphabetical order, someone just so happened to place a necklace back in the wrong spot, leaving the "Lexie" necklace next to the "Zola" necklace.

Derek squeezed Meredith's shoulder as he picked up both necklaces and headed towards the checkout counter.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked him, confused with his actions.

"I'm buying them," he replied simply. "For Zola. She deserves to grow up knowing that her Auntie Lex was here with her."

…

Arizona's mind rarely strayed from her daughter's happiness all day, but by the time dinner rolled around, the soreness of her residual limb was excruciating. While standing, she constantly shifted the majority of her weight on to her good leg, and she could feel her incision site beginning to chaffe. What annoyed Arizona the most, though, was that she knew the worst was yet to come; the discomfort in her leg often started as tenderness and soreness, but it usually escalated to throbbing phantom pain by the end of the day.

With every step she took, Arizona winced a little more at the pain. It became so bad that, while Callie and Derek took the girls on the Dumbo ride for the tenth time and while Meredith was in the restroom, she took a couple of the painkillers that Owen had recommended to her.

Much to Arizona's relief, they had mostly done their job to numb the sensation before Callie and Derek returned with the exuberant four year olds. Arizona had never seen brighter smiles on their faces than when she announced, "Who's ready for dinner with the princesses?!".

…

The party returned back to the villa before dinner so that the adults could freshen up and the girls could change into their princess dresses (Sofia as Snow White and Zola as Belle).

Arizona brushed out Sofia's smooth hair ( _Definitely a trait she had received from Mark._ Arizona thought to herself. Mark always had the best hair.) and pushed it back with a red headband. Meredith tied Zola's hair into a high bun and finished it off with a tiny tiara.

It was beginning to get darker by the time they reached the Castle, and all six members of their party were starving.

When they sat down at their table, Callie and Meredith analyzed the menu and recommended dinner options to the impatient little girls.

"Zo, you love mac and cheese, just get that!" Meredith pleaded.

"But the princesses eat cake! I want cake!" Zola fought back.

"What about if the two of you split a plate of mac and cheese and some watermelon. Then you can have cake for dessert!" Callie offered.

Sofia and Zola exchanged looks, pondering the proposed solution, before nodding with approval.

"Awesome. One battle complete," Derek sighed with relief.

Princesses Cinderella, Aurora, and Tiana had all visited the tables and had conversations with the little princesses by the time the waiter approached their table.

"Hi, my name is Jeremy; I will be your magical server this evening. Can I start you all off with something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we'll take two apple juices and beers all around for the adults!" Callie laughed.

Shaking her head, Arizona politely declined the offer.

"Actually, I'll just take a club soda with lime," Arizona told the waiter, flashing one of her famous super magic smiles.

After the waiter had taken the orders and walked away, Callie turned to her wife.

"You just spent the whole day at a Disney Park pushing strollers and chasing around four year olds and you don't want a drink?!" Callie stared at her wife in disbelief.

"I can't. I took some painkillers a few hours ago; my leg was getting a little sore. It's no big deal," Arizona shrugged.

"When? What was the pain on a scale from 1-10? Are you okay?" Callie panicked a little.

"Cal, really it's fine. I'm fine," Arizona attempted to reassure her protective wife.

Callie studied Arizona's face as Arizona shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No you're not. You're in pain; your face reads like a book. You've been standing all day. I deal with residual limbs every single day. They get sore," Callie gave her wife a soft smile and rubbed her shoulder.

"It'll be better once we're back at the villa and I can give my leg a rest. But I'm fine for now," Arizona nodded.

Sensing that Arizona wanted the spotlight off of her, Meredith swiftly changed the subject.

"Sooooo… Zozo, what was your favorite part of today?"

…

After all of the meals were finished, Callie lifted up her glass.

"I'd like to make a toast."

"Oh, Callie, please no toasts. Let's just get this dinner over with," Arizona shook her head.

"Arizona stood all day today," Callie stated, giving her wife a loving look.

"That's not the point," Arizona replied.

"Yeah, do you know how big a deal that is? You standing all day isn't the point?" Callie argued back with a smile. "Do you know what else happened? Derek rode all of the roller coasters he was asked to, and his wrist didn't even hurt from holding on."

"Thanks to you!" Derek interjected.

"And most importantly, we got to take our little girls- Mark's little girl- to the happiest place on earth," Callie smiled sadly, with a nod in the direction of the toddlers with chocolate stained faces, both sleeping in their chairs.

"We're trying. We're trying to move past this awful, awful thing that happened to us. We are trying to navigate the new physical and emotional challenges that come our way. Were trying to return to a 'normal' life without two of the people we love most. We're… we're trying," Callie nodded as she placed her hand on her wife's.

"I miss Mark. And Lexie. And I'm heartbroken. Absolutely heartbroken that they aren't here tonight. But I'm also grateful that all of you are," the Latina said with tears in her eyes and hope in her smile.

Subconsciously, tears fell down Arizona's cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and nodded sadly, remembering her final moments with Mark and Lexie.

…

"8:54 pm and we're finally back!" Derek said as he turned the key in the lock of their villa.

"Callie and I are gonna go put our sleeping beauties to bed," Meredith whispered as she entered the hotel room, heading past the kitchen into the first door on the right, the room the little girls were sharing.

Arizona followed them in, collapsing on the couch.

"God, I have got to get this _thing_ off!" Arizona said, mindlessly pulling her pants down to her ankles and swiftly doffed her prosthesis and it's silicone liner. Once her aching limb felt the air-conditioned air of the hotel room, she immediately felt some relief.

Normally, she would have never done anything like that outside of her own home or in front of anyone but Callie. But Derek and Meredith were like family, not to mention they were beside Arizona every step of the way, starting when they were actually in the Idaho forest.

"You okay there, Robbins?" Derek asked, taking a swig of his beer and sitting down on the armchair beside the couch.

"Yep. I'm good. I'm fine. Perfect," Arizona assured him with her eyes closed while taking deep breaths.

"Do you need anything? Heating pack?" he asked.

"An ice pack would be great actually."

With a nod, Derek got up and headed towards the freezer. Arizona shifted her body so that she was lying on her back and elevated her throbbing leg on a throw pillow.

…

"Hey, you good? You wanna come to bed?" Callie asked, gently nudging the blonde.

Arizona's eyes fluttered open and met with the chocolate brown ones a couple inches away from her.

She gave her wife a kiss before a "Yeah sure," escaped her mouth.

Arizona donned her prosthesis quickly before following Callie in the master bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. You wanna get in your PJs?" Callie asked.

Yawning, Arizona nodded.

The second Callie entered the bathroom, Arizona took out the sexy lingerie she had hidden from Callie in her suitcase.

Moments later, Callie appeared in the doorway, shocked by what she saw.

"Holy mother of…"

Arizona, who had been leaning on her right side in the bed, sat up and fluffed her beautiful sandy tresses that Callie loved so much.

"Would you… massage my leg again? Like you did the other night."

Callie's face lit up as she nodded, sitting down on the bed next to her wife, taking her soft pink lips in her own.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so long! I feel like so much happened it it though, and I wasn't sure if or where to split it up. As you can see there is some dialogue from 9x11 (Callie's toast while out to dinner) and 9x18 (Arizona dealing with pain in her leg). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love reading your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much for all of the kind reviews on the first two chapters! I love reading what you all think!**

 ***I do not own Grey's Anatomy or these characters***

* * *

Callie and Arizona laughed as they opened the door from their master bedroom into the villa's shared living space.

"Well good morning!" Derek greeted the couple with a smile. "You two had quite a bit of fun last night, didn't you?!"

"Oh, you heard that?" Callie asked with a glance at her wife and a hint of fake guilt in her voice.

"I'm surprised the girls didn't!" Meredith added, handing Callie and Arizona their coffees.

"Hey, we're on vacation! And don't act like we've never heard or _seen_ you two go at it!" Arizona pointed out. "What's for breakfast? It smells amazing."

"Derek made his famous french toast. There might be some left, but you two woke up really late and the little girls were _really_ hungry," Meredith teased.

As Callie and Arizona sat down with their breakfasts and coffees, Derek pulled out his "501 Things To Do in Disney World" book and map of the Disney parks. Derek was definitely a geeky dad in that sense. He had been researching and planning this trip for months and was arguably more excited than his daughter and goddaughter,

"I'm thinking we hit Animal Kingdom today," Derek pointed to the zoo-like park on the map. "I think that the girls would really enjoy seeing all the animals, plus I am in desperate need of a Dole Whip!"

The couples laughed.

"Good idea. I am dying to ride the Expedition Everest ride there too! Shep, are you in on that with me?!" Callie asked.

"Definitely," He nodded with approval.

"While you two have fun on your rides, Grey and I can take the little ones on one of the Kilimanjaro Safaris. Those are supposed to be a huge hit," Arizona pointed to the attraction on Derek's map.

"Zebras?!" Sofia's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Mommy and Auntie Mer are gonna take you and Zozo to see the zebras!" Callie nodded with a smile, knowing that zebras were Sofia's favorite animal and that she'd love to see one in person.

"What about you?" Sofia's face fell a little when she found out her Mama wasn't coming to see the zebras.

"Oh, you're Uncle Derek and I will be having fun too, don't worry honey," Callie assured her daughter while sending a smirk in Derek's direction.

…

"Where should we hit first?" Callie asked, looking around as they made their entrance into the park.

"Hmm… Let's walk around and see where we end up?" Meredith suggested.

"Good idea," Arizona nodded.

After snapping pictures of Zola and Sofia in front of the Tree of Life, the group made their way through Discovery Island, DinoLand U.S.A., and Rafiki's Planet Watch.

Derek found a concessions stand that sold his long-awaited Dole Whip and Sofia and Zola were mesmerized by every exotic animal they saw.

"Look Mama! A tiger!"

"Dada! Look at the elephants!"

"What sound does a rhino make?"

The parents were absolutely enchanted by their daughters' glee and wonder at everything they encountered. They tried to soak in all of these toddler moments while they could, because they knew that in the blink of an eye, they'd be sassy teenagers who would only care about boys (or girls) and wouldn't want to hang with their parents (no matter how "cool" they are).

It was moments like these where Arizona ever wondered how there was even a moment in time where she didn't want a child. She couldn't fathom what her life would be like if she didn't have her little Sofia in her life. Sofia brought sunshine into all of Arizona's cloudy days, which had been more than abundant these past six months.

Before they knew it, they had arrived in the Asia section of the park.

"Ooh! This looks like fun!" Callie said pointing to the entrance to the Kali River Rapids.

"You girls wanna go on that? It'll feel nice and cool!" Meredith told the kids.

It was currently 90 degrees in the park, which is much different than the cooler summers they were used to in Washington.

"Yeah! Yeah!" the smiley toddlers jumped with glee, pigtails bouncing.

"Let's give it a go then!" Derek said, taking Zola and Sofia by the hands.

Arizona's heart skipped a beat then sank a little realizing that this was another reminder of the simple things she was no longer able to enjoy with her family due to her physical limitations.

"I think I'll sit this one out."

"C'mon honey! It'll be fun!" Callie attempted to coax her wife. "We can buy the action shot they take and frame it for the mantel and- oh. Oh my God Arizona, I'm so sorry. I should have never suggested-"

Callie turned bright red when she realized that Arizona wouldn't be able to ride because the water from the rapids could damage the microprocessor in her new state of the art prosthetic.

"No, Calliope. Stop. Don't do this. I'll be fine. Go. Go enjoy this with Sof. I'll be right here. I'll be fine," Arizona told her wife, plastering on a fake smile to hide the disappointment clearly evident in her shaking voice.

"Arizona…"

"Callie. Go. I'm fine."

"If you're sure you're okay…"

"I am."

Callie gave her wife a kiss before turning to grab her daughter's free hand. She walked a couple feet before turning around.

"Hey. I love you. So much," she said back to the blonde with the deep ocean blue eyes that had mesmerised her since the moment she'd seen them five years ago.

The blonde smiled back and blew a kiss to her wife and her beautiful baby girl.

She hated that she wouldn't be a part of some of the memories her daughter would cherish growing up. Though she knew that Sofia wouldn't look back on these memories and blame Arizona for not being there, Arizona resented herself for what happened to her. A couple of months ago, she would have blamed the resentment on Alex Karev or on Callie, but since she has come to terms with her disability, she felt as though she could only blame herself.

What would have happened if she hadn't stepped foot on that tiny plane?

Arizona asked herself this question every day.

"Mommy's not coming?" Sofia asked Callie with a tone of sadness in her voice.

Arizona's heart broke hearing those words come out of her daughter's mouth.

But she smiled for her anyways.

"It's okay, baby girl. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back!"

…

"Mommy! I got all wet!" Sofia exclaimed as she came bounding towards the shady picnic table where Arizona was sitting.

"Oh my goodness! You're such a big girl! Did Mama get a photo of you?" she asked, hugging her soaking wet daughter, feeling the drops of water from her damp tanned skin.

"I sure did," Callie said presenting the printed photo of Sofia, Zola, Meredith, Derek and Callie screaming with glee as they were sprayed with water from the attraction.

Arizona's face lit up when she saw it.

"This is going on the mantel for sure!" she laughed. "Mark would've loved that."

A look of nostalgia appeared on Callie's face.

"Yeah. He would've."

…

"Look at this monkey, Mama! Can we get this for Daddy?" Sofia asked with a smile holding up a gorilla stuffed animal.

The other adults stopped what they were doing in the gift shop and watched as Callie's smile faded and her heart sank deep in her chest.

Callie and Arizona had tried and tried to tell Sofia that Mark was gone and that her father wasn't coming home. That he was never gonna tickle, or fist-bump, or take her on daddy-daughter ice cream dates again. She understood, but she didn't _comprehend_ the situation. In her naive four year old heart, she knew her daddy was still alive. Somewhere.

"Of course you can, mija. Gorillas were your daddy's favorite animal," Callie's eyes twinkled remembering her best friend.

"Look at all of these cool postcards!" Arizona pointed out. "I wanna get a couple for the kids on the Peds floor. And maybe a couple for Bailey and April too."

"You know, when I was a kid, after my dad died, everywhere I went my sister Amy and I would write him a postcard. I'd address it to him in heaven. I still believe that all of those postcards- there must have been hundreds of them!- made it to him safely," Derek reflected, picking up a postcard with Goofy and Donald on it.

"Hey… that's not a bad idea," Arizona said. "Let's write postcards to Lexie and Mark. They should know we were thinking about them and that we missed them on this trip."

Zola picked out a postcard with Daisy and Donald Duck on it for Meredith and Derek to write to Lexie, while Sofia picked out one with Mickey and Pluto on it for Callie and Arizona to send to Mark.

Callie picked up a pen and in her perfect handwriting, wrote a letter to her best friend, as if he was still here.

Mark,

We missed you and Lexie on this trip. So much. Sofia is having a blast with Zo on all of the rides and she was beside herself when she finally got to meet Mickey Mouse. We just wish you could have been here with us. We miss you so much and Sof asks for you everyday. She has your smile. And your sense of humor. You'd be so proud of who she is becoming. Keep watching over us.

Wish you were here.

Love,

Callie, Arizona & Sofia

Arizona smiled at Callie and kissed her on the cheek when she was finished. She signed her name at the bottom and helped Sofia spell her own as well.

They all missed Mark more than any of them would ever deem imaginable, but it was comforting to know that he was out there somewhere watching over them everyday.

* * *

 **I hope everyone liked the final chapter! I had a lot of fun writing the story in a realistic (at least I think so) way while also including Mark and Lexie. This last chapter is mostly Calzona/Sofia/Mark centric, but I hope everyone still enjoyed it! I can't wait to read your reviews and what you thought of the whole story! Stay tuned for more fan fictions! xox**


End file.
